Emerald
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Oneshot Draco likes Harry, Harry likes Draco. Neither are planning on doing anything about it. so their friends team up and trap Harry in his animagus form and 'give' him to Draco. Cute and fluffy! HarryKitty Slash!


**_Well, this is a little fic I've had planned for a few months, but I wanted to wait until it was closer to Valentines day, it's close enough now and I don't want to wait much longer. This fic starts out amusing and ends rather fluffy. I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_**

* * *

**_Emerald_**

**_by Starflower-Gem_**

Harry Potter stared around the Room of Requirement with suspicious green eyes. Hermione had lured him up there with the promise of a wonderful surprise.

The 'surprise' turned out to be two eager Slytherins and one grinning Ronald Weasley.

Harry took one look around the room and turned on his heel, intent on escaping, only to find the way barred as Hermione stood before the exit with a positively evil glint in her eyes, "Now now Harry. Blaise and Pansy aren't going to bite. They just want to see your adorable animagus form."

Harry's eyes widened comically in surprise. The little Traitor! He couldn't believe she'd actually told them about that.

"Yeah, it sounds so cute. I just couldn't believe it." Blaise snickered from behind him.

Harry could feel the heat raise in his cheeks as he shot a glare over his shoulder at the unrepentant Slytherin.

"I can't believe you told them!" He cried in dismay, already anticipating the forth coming taunts from one Draco Malfoy. As much as Harry might admire Malfoy's golden looks he was still the biggest bully in all of Hogwarts, and wouldn't shy from using this new information against him.

How Hermione and Ron became friends with Blaise and Pansy he had no idea, but he wasn't about to complain. If they liked them, then fine, but that didn't mean _he _had to be all buddy-buddy with them.

And that included showing them his animagus form. Besides, it was rather embarrassing and he liked to think of it as little as humanly possible.

"Oh, come on Harry, it's not so bad." Ron chirped cajolingly, Harry just sent him a pointed look. "Well, alright, I wouldn't want to turn into that either, but it fits you." Harry glared harder.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Oh, for crying out loud Harry. It's not that bad, it's really rather cute."

"That is exactly the problem, Mione. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, emphasis on _boy_." Harry declared firmly, "I'm not supposed to be 'cute'."

Before Hermione could say anything Pansy interrupted, "Sorry to break it to you hun, but you will always be referred to as cute. Nothing else fits."

Blaise grinned, nodding his agreement. Harry glowered at them, he hated it when people brought that up. Just because he wasn't as…tall…as the other boys, and had unusually large eyes, pouty lips, and eternally messy hair did not mean he was the definition of adorable- no matter what Hermione, Human-dictionary, said.

"Come on, Harry, your not leaving until they've seen; might as well get it over with." Hermione interrupted his sulk.

Harry gaped at her like a fish out of water, "You can't keep me in here!" He exclaimed hotly, pivoting back to the door-just in time to watch it melt into the wall. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"All you have to do is change and the door will come back." Hermione told him gently.

Harry glared at her, all the while wondering why she was in Gryffindor. It wasn't a new train of thought, either.

A few minutes passed in complete silence; everyone watching Harry expectantly.

It wasn't long before the boy began fidgeting, uncomfortable with the attention. "Oh alright, fine! I'll do it." He declared in a huff, shrugging off his robes. Next he slipped his shirt off, and handed his glasses to Ron for safekeeping -he'd found that they tend to get in the way. Last he kicked off his shoes and socks.

Harry sent one last scathing glare at his so-called friends before focusing on his magic and concentrating on his 'inner animal'.

Mere seconds after the change was complete, all four of his peers leapt into action and four versions of the same spell rammed into Harry's small body.

Once the spells had finished he glowered up at his friends '_Now what have those idiots done to me?_'

The four students took one look at Harry and burst out laughing, causing Harry to sulk all the more.

Hermione reached down to pick him up, still chuckling. "Sorry Harry, we didn't think the spell would make you look like your tail got stuck in an electrical outlet."

Harry ignored her; too busy staring in horror at his image in a near by mirror. What had they done to him?

It looked like someone had giving him a bath, then towel dried him very quickly. He looked like a black puffball with green eyes, not the kitten he was supposed to be. It make him think of those cartoons Dudley had always watched as he was growing up.

That wasn't the issue right now though.

Having had enough humiliation for one day, he wriggled out of Hermione's arms focusing on his human form.

Nothing happened.

Confused he tried again.

Still nothing!

Harry was beginning to get worried, what was going on?

Before he could work himself into a proper panic he was lifted once more into someone's arms. This time it was a Slytherin, and Harry had the perfect view of his two ex-best friends.

"Sorry mate, but you won't be able to change back for a while." Ron explained with an apologetic smile.

_"You mean I'm stuck like this indefinitely!" _He cried in dismay. His friends, of course, couldn't understand him since he was a cat. The two girl's, however, started cooing at him the moment he spoke. _"Uh! What is wrong with you two? Let me go!" _He yowled before going completely still, his eyes focusing on the item Hermione held in her hands.

It was the biggest silky _green _ribbon he had ever seen. Frightened eyes rose to the girl's face, then traveled to Pansy. He gulped. _"No! No no no! Don't you dare! Get that -thing- away from me!"_ He shouted desperately, renewing his struggles.

It was all in vain. They were all so much bigger then him, and no matter how much he wriggled and squirmed it did no good.

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, Gryffindor Golden Boy, was now sporting a Slytherin green _bow_ around his 'tiny-little' neck. _"What do I look like? A bloody girl?"_ He grumbled to himself as Pansy held him up for inspection; supporting him under his arm/legs, leaving his back legs dangling and his tail twitching in irritation under him.

"Oh, your just so cute!" Pansy cooed, and Harry hissed at her, baring his tiny fangs and swatting at her pug nose.

"Come on, Pansy, we'd better get back." Blaise spoke and the four humans piled out the door. The two Gryffindors turned as one and headed back to the tower.

_"Hey! Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me! I'm a Gryffindor too you know!"_ Harry yelled after his friends. Just what did they think they were doing? They didn't forget him, did they?

The trek to the Slytherin dungeons was incredibly boring and gave him a long time to contemplate just what he might have done to offend his house mates and make them give him away like this.

He couldn't think of anything right off the bat, and they said they were alright with his special secret, so they couldn't be ashamed of him for that.

So then why did they decide to give him over to the Slytherins? Was this some new, bizarre torture they'd come up with, or was this part of Voldemort's plan? Had his friends been placed under the imperious curse?!

His thoughts were interrupted when Pansy set him down on the soft cushion of a bed. Harry looked around frantically, but Pansy still had a hold of him so he couldn't bolt for it. Then Blaise waved his wand and said something (Harry really wasn't listening), and the next thing he new a long silver cord had attached itself to his shiny bow…connected to the bed.

Now what?

Nothing apparently. The two Slytherins grinned down at him, "Be good." They told him before leaving.

Harry stared after them with a slightly forlorn expression (he liked to think it was overpowered by his anger though).

A quick glance around the room informed him that he was the only one in there for now, the other person either in the shower or down to breakfast. Considering how early it was, probably the shower.

The other thing that really registered in his brain was there was only one bed in the room. _'Not fair.'_ He thought to himself, idly wondering if all Slytherins had their own rooms.

Back to business! He could not, would not, be staying here. He had no clue who this room belonged to and he had no wish to find out either.

With that thought firmly set in his mind, Harry set to work gnawing on the cord in hopes of breaking it.

Another useless endeavor, he discovered. Useless for a number of reasons, the first being that it was a magical rope and no amount of chewing was going to affect it. The second being that only a few minutes passed before he was joined by the owner of the room.

Harry looked up as someone entered the room, striding purposefully towards the far wall. His eyes must have bugged out and he could just about feel his jaw dropping. Strutting across the room in nothing but a tiny little towel was the most gorgeous person god had ever put on this earth.

Draco Malfoy in all his blond glory.

Harry let out a weak sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a whimper (neither being sounds belonging to a cat).

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Draco Malfoy was an early riser, always had been. How else could he get ready in the morning? His showers alone took an hour to complete. Then he had to dry his hair (carefully, so he didn't damage it any), then he had to pick his outfit that would adorn his absolutely masculine body under his robes.

Most people had absolutely _no _idea how strenuous being so perfect could be.

Stepping out of the shower he carefully wrapped a towel around his waist and set about drying his hair.

After his hair had been seen to, he headed back to his room. His wardrobe was situated on the far side of the room, so he automatically headed in that direction.

Draco froze though, when his ears picked up a strange sound. One that did not belong in his room.

In confusion he pivoted, his eyes sweeping the room for the source of the foreign sound. His eyes caught on a small black lump staring at him from the foot of his bed.

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Now what do we have here?" He asked himself, as he strode to his bed, looking down at the most adorable sight he'd ever seen.

A small black kitten with the biggest emerald eyes stared up at him in what could only be awe. It had a huge green bow tied snuggly around it's neck and was leashed to the bed by a shimmering silver cord.

This was most definitely a pleasant surprise. If Draco had one weakness, this was it. He absolutely adored kittens.

A smile spread slowly over his lips as he sat down on the edge of his bed and picked up the small creature. A quick check assured him it as a boy and his lips quirked as the kitten squirmed and mewed uncomfortably as he checked.

He had such soft, silky fur. "Where did you come from little guy?" he asked it in a soft voice, stroking it gently but firmly behind the ears.

Draco ignored the fact that he really should finish getting dressed, and instead settled back into his pillows, resting his new friend on his chest after removing the leash charm. "Now, what am I going to do with you" He continued stroking the soft fur, "I can't just leave you here all day, now can I? No, no, you'll just have to come to class with me."

It was said with finality, and brooked no argument - not that that kitten was in any position to argue, mind you. "Now, you'll need a name." He said absently, his fingers still massaging the animal's back and sides.

He looked down into the kittens eyes and couldn't help but stare, _now I'm starting to see things!_ "Whoa, you're eyes look just like Potters."

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

_I'm soooo dead._ Those words repeated over and over in Harry's mind as he stared up at the Slytherin prince standing above him. "Now what do we have here?" He asked himself, and Harry was alarmed to see a smile spread over that handsome face.

Harry stared, dazed. He'd never seen Malfoy smile-really smile. Smirk, yes. Smile evilly, sure. But never _smile smile_.

That sounded weird, even to him.

Then Malfoy sat down on the edge of the bed and drew Harry towards him, his fingers sinking into Harry's soft fur. Then Malfoy lifted him up and _"Whoa! Hey! Stop that! That is NOT for you to look at Malfoy!" _He mewed in embarrassment, attempting to kick at Malfoy's face or scratch his hand, or just plain wriggle out of his long fingered hands.

Malfoy chuckled at him and set him in his lap, his fingers beginning to pet Harry's ears. _No! Harry, don't melt, don't melt! Stay strong! Don't let him…oh that feels good._

A weight was removed from around his neck as Malfoy got more comfortable, laying back against his pillows and setting Harry down on his broad, firm, and _very_ bare chest.

Life was truly unfair, he decided as Malfoy began speaking. Harry found it very difficult to concentrate on Malfoy's words while those fingers were working through his fur in such a delightful way. "…with you…can't….here all day…No…come to class…me."

_What? I don't think I caught that last bit…class? "Class!" _This he said aloud, mindless to the fact that it was just a jumble of mews, "_What am I gonna do? And I have potions today! Snape's gonna murder me! Hey stop that, I'm trying to think here!" _Malfoy had moved from his ears to full length strokes. It felt wonderful, no doubt about it, but he had a crisis on his hands and didn't have time for distractions.

"Now, you'll need a name." Irritated Harry looked up, ready to reply with 'I have a name thank you very much,' but it never came out. His eyes locked with Malfoy and he couldn't help but stare. Malfoy had such amazing eyes. "Whoa, you're eyes look just like Potter's."

_Wait, what?!_ Why would _Malfoy_ know what his eyes look like? Did he even want to know? Probably not. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.

"Well, I can't go calling you Harry, that would be just a bit odd, you know." Malfoy said with a chuckle…it wasn't a very pleasant chuckle, in fact, Harry thought it sounded rather bitter. Could a laugh even sound bitter?

He shook his head, apparently they could, because that one did.

"How about Emerald?" Malfoy said, jerking Harry back from his thoughts. He cocked his head to the side.

_"I'm not a girl you know." _He pointed out in irritation, but Malfoy just ignored him, playing with Harry's ears some more.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, then his eyes snapped open in horror as he felt a rumble in his chest. Realization dawned slowly and he was alarmed to find himself purring! _No! Harry! What did I tell you! Stop. Stop! That's not suppose to feel nice, your not supposed …to…enjoy…oh that feels soooo good. Again! _He butted his head against those long fingers, wanting more of that magnificent sensation.

It stopped all too soon as Malfoy set him down on the bed and stood up.

Harry Watched him go in disappointment, not at all happy that his petting had been placed on hold. Malfoy strode over to his wardrobe and selected an outfit and a robe, setting them on a chair.

Harry realized what he was going to do mere seconds before the towel was undone. Harry let out another odd squeak and spun around, clamping his eyes closed. _I didn't see anything…I didn't see anything._ He repeated, trying to get his brain to agree and stop flashing those pictures before his eyes. A whimper escaped him, and it quickly turned into a purr as a hand slid down his back and up his tail. Harry arched into the hand. "Ready to go?" Malfoy's voice asked as he lifted Harry into his arms.

Again, this was so not fair.

Malfoy was not supposed to be able to turn him into a puddle of mush.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

It wasn't long before the two of them were seated at the Slytherin Table, Harry settled firmly in Malfoy's lap. Not that he really minded, as long as Malfoy kept up that wonderful stroking, anything was fine.

"So, you hungry little guy?" Malfoy's voice interrupted Harry's purring. Harry looked up and mewed.

Malfoy chucked and held a piece of sausage in front of Harry's pink twitchy nose. With a happy little mew Harry attacked the little piece of meat, still purring.

"Hey, what do you have there, Draco?" A rather _unwelcome_ voice interrupted Harry's pleasant breakfast, causing his purr to morph into a displeased growl. He wanted nothing to do with _those two_.

Malfoy didn't seem to sense Harry's displeasure as he turned to his best friend, "I found him on my bed this morning. Isn't he just darling?"

_'Darling?'_ Harry thought skeptically, never having dreamed to hear something quite that pleasant from Malfoy's lips, especially in reference to him.

Harry was looking up at Malfoy with an odd expression when a new hand moved towards him, one he had no wish to feel on his fur again. He hissed threateningly, but Pansy ignored the warning, "Oh, he's so adorable, could I hold him?"

The fingers crept closer and closer, and Harry's eyes were focused on them in a very predatory way that none of the human's took notice of. Then, when they were within reach, Harry attacked! _"Take that you vile monster! And that! I'll teach you to mess with Harry Kitty Potter!"_ Harry hissed as he attached his teeth to flesh, "_This is for tricking me! And this is for giving me to bloody Malfoy, and THIS is for the BOW!"_

Between the mews from the kitten and the yelps of the girl one could hear Draco Malfoy laughing as he detached his new pet from his friends scratched and bleeding hand. "I guess you could take that as a 'no'." He said chuckling as he settled the kitten back into his lap, and began scratching behind Emerald's ears.

Pansy drew back, holding her abused appendage to her chest. "Geeze, it's just like Potter! Cute at first glance, nasty temper." She sniped.

Harry-kitty stuck his little pink tongue out at her, and she glowered down at him.

"Speaking of Potter, he hasn't come down to breakfast with his friends, wonder what he's up to." Malfoy said off handedly, his eyes fixed on Gryffindor table.

Both his friends rolled their eyes, knowing about his little 'fascination' with the Gryffindor. "He probably slept in or something. Hope he's late for potions." Blaise said from next to him."

Harry glared at him, not particularly happy with being the topic of conversation. He really didn't want to hear any Harry bashing at the moment, especially when sitting on Malfoy's lap with his fingers playing in Harry's fur. It was rather nice not to be on Malfoy's bad side.

"So, does he have a name?" Blaise asked, motioning to the animal on his friend's lap, careful not to get his hand too close to Harry, who was eyeing it with a certain light in his eyes that Blaise wasn't too fond of.

Malfoy smiled, "I figured I'd call him Emerald." Blaise raised an eyebrow in question and Draco lifted Harry to eye level with Blaise. "Have you ever seen eyes that green, aside from Potter."

Harry was starting to believe the Slytherins had a rather unhealthy fascination with him. It couldn't be normal to mention him so often, and how, he wondered again, did Malfoy know what his eyes looked like? That wasn't normal enemy behavior.

Then again, Harry really had no place to talk, he knew quite a bit about Malfoy that he shouldn't. Like the fact that he had a strange little mark on the side of his neck that kinda reminded Harry of a Butterfly. Malfoy's eyes had flecks of blue running through their icy depths, and his hair resembled corn silk in the moonlight. Not that he'd ever been overly close to Malfoy at night, but he had spied Draco by the lake while he was sitting by the window in his dorm. Malfoy had looked like a god standing there, bathed in the milky light.

Harry was back in Malfoy's lap, purring once again. He didn't remember being set down, but he wasn't complaining as Malfoy was petting him again. _'oh, so good!-must resist-but it's sooo good.'_

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Breakfast was over soon enough and Harry was carried back down to the dungeons to Snape's classroom. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about this class. Snape was going to kill him for missing.

As Malfoy became absorbed in his potion, Harry glanced around the room, eyes landing on Snape's billowing robes. _Did he use some sort of floating or billowing charm to make them do that?_ Harry wondered idly. Then his eye caught on a stray string at the bottom of the Professors robe.

His eye's followed it religiously as it swayed back and forth, floating teasingly behind the Potions Master as he swept through the room.

Harry jumped lightly from Malfoy's lap when Snape passed by and silently stalked behind the man, Malfoy completely forgotten in the urge to play (besides Malfoy was too busy to pet him so he had to find something else to do to keep himself occupied).

Snape had paused next to a desk and the thread landed briefly on the floor. Harry's eyes flashed as he crouched low, preparing to pounce. A second latter he was flying through the air, triumph singing in his veins.

Then Snape started walking again and Harry landed, not on the thread as he was supposed to, but on empty stone.

Harry's tail twitched in annoyance and his ears flicked as he shot after his bat-like professor. Pounce! Miss. Leap! Miss. Creep and lunge! Miss.

Irritation was slowly building in him as his plaything remained illusive. Finally Snape stopped again and Harry, not about to miss this opportunity, launched forward, tiny paws moving soundlessly over the cold stone floor.

Harry didn't see the spilled slug-slime, too focused on his objective. His eyes widened when he lost control, sliding over the floor at a rather frightening rate. He was stopped rather abruptly as he met with sudden resistance.

Said resistance happened to be a certain potions professor's foot.

Harry blinked innocently up at the scowling face above him. Maybe Snape had a secret soft spot for cute and fuzzy?

Sneering, Snape bent down and lifted Harry up by the scruff of his neck. The kitten didn't like this at all and started to struggle and mew pitifully. "Who, may I ask, brought this…thing…into my class?" He demanded in a deadly voice.

Draco finally noticed the absence of Emerald in his lap, and -groaning- glanced up at his professor. Sure enough, there was his new pet, dangling from his godfather's fingers.

Resignedly the young Malfoy heir stood up, "Sorry sir, he's mine."

This brought more then a few incredulous looks, not the least of which came from his professor. A moment of silence passed as Snape took this in, then he stalked towards the young man.

"This lab in no place for pet's Mr. Malfoy."

"It won't happen again." Draco replied, carefully taking the kitten from Snape and checking to make sure there was no lasting damage.

"See that it doesn't." The older man sneered, looking at the kitten as if he wished to make it part of his potion's supplies.

Draco sat down again, a firm grip on the kitten.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

The next class passed by uneventfully, then lunch came and every female at Slytherin Table just _had_ to see Draco's new pet. They spoiled him rotten (in Draco's opinion), cuddling with him, giving him milk and little strips of meat and cheese (or anything else the kitten seemed inclined to want), playing with his tail, and rubbing his soft little tummy.

Draco was becoming rather annoyed. He had been spoiling Emerald fine all by himself, thank you very much.

When lunch was over Draco snatched his pet back and stood abruptly.

Even in his irritation, though, Draco noticed the rather peculiar absence of his arch rival across the room. It wasn't like Potter to skip two meals as well as Potions class.

Well, he'd see him in DADA, surely Perfect Potter wouldn't miss that.

But he did. Potter was still nowhere in sight, and Draco, despite his better judgment, was beginning to get worried.

He was so distracted in Transfiguration that he once again lost track of his mischievous little friend.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Harry could see Malfoy's mind was elsewhere, it wasn't very difficult. In fact, if he didn't know any better he would think Malfoy was thinking about _him_. The way he kept sneaking glances at Ron and Hermione was enough to make him think that. And every time his eyes rested on the two thirds of the Golden Trio a cute little frown would wrinkle his brow.

While Malfoy was distracted, Harry slipped off his lap, onto the seat next to him, waiting a few minutes before jumping smoothly to the floor.

Now what to do? He could go mess with Ron and Hermione, but that seemed rather boring right at the moment, he'd get them back later.

Instead, the small creature moved towards the cages of mice along the far wall, a wicked thought going through his head.

He leapt onto an empty desk, and from there onto the counter, where he silently stalked towards the cages lining the wall.

At last he came to a stop in front of the cowering white mice. _"Do you want to come out and play?" _He asked them in a sugary voice, fiddling with the latch with his tail.

The mice squeaked in fright; no one in the room really taking note of their frantic noises. Harry grinned a little cat grin, revealing his sharp little teeth. Then he nudged the latch with his nose and snuck a paw between the bars and pulled it open.

Now there was nothing standing between him and his new toys. Most of the mice where cowering in the back of the cage, trying to get as far away from the predator as they could (even if Harry wasn't that much bigger then them), all squeaking and writhing in fear.

Harry watched them for a few seconds, before crouching down once more, settling most of his energy on his back paws. Then, with a small push, he was hurled into the cage. Terrified squeaking ensued, as panicked mice scrabbled for the door.

Harry swatted them around, pushing them towards the door, making sure none of them remained in the cage; that just wouldn't do.

Then, with a little hissed giggle, he exited the cage and looked around the room in satisfaction.

Chaos.

It was glorious. Little white mice where everywhere. Students where scrabbling to get out of the way, some standing on tables and chairs, others running for the door. A few where trying to round up the frightened animals. McGonagall was shouting orders, and Malfoy was only just realizing he was missing a cat.

With one more feral kitty smile, Harry took off after a particularly large mouse as it ran under a desk in front of him.

It was amazing; he absolutely loved the feel of the chase, the sound of all those little hearts beating so fast, all those tiny feet pounding the ground. It was every kitty's dream come true. He switched targets, as a small white blur darted passed him.

Soon he was spotted among the chaos, and shouts of "Catch that cat!" Could be heard echoing around the room.

Harry shot around someone's legs, leapt onto a chair and off the other side, twisting as he fell to land in front of the mouse he had been chasing. It skidded towards him, desperately trying to turn in another direction.

Harry let it go, diving after another scrumptious little critter running the opposite direction, barely escaping someone's reaching fingers.

Laughing to himself Harry dodged hands and feet, darting under desks and leaping over chairs. This had to be the best class ever!

All too soon it was over, Malfoy had finally remembered his wand. Harry found himself immobile mid-leap, then, slowly floated towards a half amused, half irate Draco Malfoy.

_Eheh?_ Harry laughed nervously as he grew closer, _It wasn't me?_

"You, are in so much trouble." Malfoy said in a threatening voice.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Mr. Malfoy." A strict voice agreed, "Detention tomorrow at 8, and I don't every want to see that little terror in my room again."

Malfoy looked apologetically at his professor, and when she was gone, turned accusatory grey eyes on the little kitten.

Harry made his eyes as big and innocent as he could, the classic 'I didn't do it' look.

"Don't look at me like that, you just got me in trouble." Malfoy said, setting the kitten on the table in front of him as everyone else took care of the mice.

Harry looked at him for a few moments, before arching his back and sitting down to clean his fur, completely unrepentant.

A few moments later he heard a deep chuckle and felt Malfoy's fingers in his fur again. _"You know, you really shouldn't be allowed to do that…" _Harry mewed distractedly, his eyes slipping shut and a purr rumbling softly in his chest.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

After dinner Malfoy headed straight to his room to work on his homework, setting Harry on his bed. Harry remained there, watching the flickering of a candle over Malfoy's features. It should be a sin for someone to look that good.

The warm light cast a golden glow over Malfoy's pale skin and hair, flickering invitingly. Harry watched his fingers move across the paper as he wrote a rather long essay that was due the next morning. He wished Malfoy would pet him again, but he seemed absorbed in his work, and Harry just watched.

Finally Malfoy set his quill aside and walked over to the bed, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed, pulling his kitten onto his once again bare chest.

Harry purred contentedly, if this was how Draco treated him as a kitten, he didn't think he wanted to turn back to a human. He didn't want Draco to go back to being cold to him, not after this. Harry knew it was stupid, but that little crush he'd harbored for the passed year had been steadily growing all day, and his heart ached at the thought of not being near the other boy.

He pushed those thoughts away, he'd enjoy this for as long as he could then he'd worry about everything later. Malfoy looked down and locked eyes with him, "You really do have Potters eyes." He said absently, "I wonder if he's okay, it's not like him to skip his classes."

Standing up Harry moved to curl up next to Malfoy's ear, still purring. _"I didn't really have a choice, now did I?"_ He asked, not really expecting an answer.

He didn't get one either, instead, Malfoy sighed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep easily.

Before slipping into dreamland himself Harry licked Malfoy's cheek, then rested his head on Malfoy's neck, his tail lightly brushing the other boy's chest.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Around midnight the spell finally wore off, and Harry returned to his human form, the magic of the spell careful to enlarge the bow around his neck so he didn't choke.

Neither boy woke, Harry curling into Draco's side, burying his face in the other boy's neck. Draco's arm wrapped firmly around the smaller boy's waist, drawing him closer to his side.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Draco woke slowly, his awareness creeping over him in a warm wave. First thing he noticed was the small body tucked close to his side. His arm was firmly wrapped around a slim waist, pinning the other person to him. The soft puffs of air on his neck alerted him to the face buried in his neck.

_Strange,_ he thought, _I don't remember falling to sleep with anyone, only Emerald._

Oddly enough, he was no more then curious as to who this other being in his bed was, as well as concerned about where his little kitten had run off too.

Draco opened his eyes and shifted slightly, trying to get a look at the person he was holding. The boy, (he was fairly certain it was in fact a he, as Draco could feel the flat chest pressed slightly against his) made a soft sound and curled further into Draco.

Careful not to wake him he sat up, and the boy slid down his chest, arms wrapping snugly around Draco's waist, his head snuggling into Draco's stomach. He honestly didn't mind.

Draco looked down and was met with a head of messy black hair, a rather familiar head of messy black hair. The boy was small, and wasn't wearing a shirt, so Draco had a clear view of the boy's tanned back.

"Potter?" Draco whispered in confusion. What was Potter doing in his bed, snuggling into him like a giant teddy bear?

Draco's eyes swept around the room, looking for the kitten, but Emerald seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Draco's attention turned back to the boy sleeping in his arms when he shifted slightly in his sleep, revealing a huge green bow tied securely around the boy's neck.

Draco could only stare as his brain put two and two together.

Bright green eyes opened sleepily and locked onto steel grey. They stared at each other for a few minutes as Harry came fully awake.

He took in his surroundings, Draco's firm grip on him, how he was curled into Draco's almost naked form. "Morning?" He asked in an extremely nervous voice.

"Emerald?" Potter nodded, so did Draco. "I think an explanation would be nice."

Again Potter nodded. "I don't really have one." he admitted, "Your friends and my friends trapped me in my animagus form and gave me to you."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that, "Any idea why?" He had an idea why his friend's might do that, but Potter's friends had absolutely no reason, considering only Blaise and Pansy new about his obsession with the dark haired Gryffindor.

Potter, to Draco's amusement, turned crimson and buried his face back in Draco's chest mumbling his answer.

"I don't believe I caught that."

"They might have done it cus I kinda …like you." He admitted more clearly, waiting for Draco's biting comment.

None came, instead Draco raised his head and looked deeply into Harry's eyes. "I kinda like you too, Emerald." Then he was kissing him, softly.

Harry was practically purring in contentment, when the kiss ended.

They didn't move from that spot for a long time, cuddling most of the morning away.

* * *

**_Okay, that's it, I hope you all enjoyed it. I got a kick out of writing it. Now remember, this is a oneshot, so no sequal, and no updates. and also, I'm not sure if 'animagus' is the right word, if it isn't, please tell me what the real word is and I'll go fix it. _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
